


"I never knew I wanted you until I did"

by SummerMoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, Fluff, Fremione - Freeform, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Summer, The Burrow (Harry Potter), interhouse mingling, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerMoons/pseuds/SummerMoons
Summary: tbh this fic is allover the place so I can't really summarize it but basically (so far) it's just a lil' fluffy thing where Hermione comes to stay at the burrow for the summer. It goes back and forth between POV's but I'll always clarify at the top. If you have any suggestions let me know and i'm sure I'll be able to incorporate them. I want this story to be really interactive, so please leave as many suggestions as you want! If you give me an idea/suggestion I'll @ you at the top of the chapter (if you don't want me to just say so). This is def not a summary but whatever.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I love fremione so I'm really excited to be writing this fic but if you have any other ship suggestions and you like my writing style, leave me a comment. I do have a really old Drarry fic on here (it's quite cringey) so if you're interested in that feel free to check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is now re-edited so it's actually readable <3

Chapter 1

Hermione’s POV

Hermione opened the door and sighed, it’s not that she wasn’t happy to be home but with the amount of course work she had to do she may as well have stayed back at Hogwarts. She walked to her bedroom, threw everything down on the bed, and shut the door. She lay on her back and quickly lost herself to thought.

Third year had been a lot…different for Hermione. She had taken the extra classes, and worked out the whole time turner thing with Mcgonagall, but it still wasn’t nearly as simple as you may think. 

While she did all her note taking in class there was still homework that she had to do in real time, and she never could have guessed the amount studying that was required for all the exams. 

She figured she’d have a few papers to write, and about 60 hours a week of studying but she was starting right after class and going until 2, 3, sometimes even 4 in the morning studying.

Hermione knew how to take care of herself, as much as studying and getting good marks was important to her she was wise enough to keep herself healthy. On the few nights she was staying up until 4am she would secretly give herself some extra sleep and then just time turn back to her first lesson, well more like first 4 (“oops hehe”).

This summer was going to be strange, Hermione had a feeling it would come and go with little time spent with her parents, or anyone for that matter. She would use homework as her reasoning but the truth was, Hermione needed time to think about everything. 

She had to pick which classes she was going to continue to take, and in order to do that she needed to figure out what career she would pursue after Hogwarts, and though far less pressing she also had to work out her romantic feelings towards 2 particular people. Two people she definitely shouldn’t think about having romantic feelings for, None other than the famous Harry Potter and his side kick Ronald Weasley.

Now to be fair Hermione wasn’t entirely sure that she did having feelings for either of her best friends, but she just felt...different with them. 

When she was with Harry, he made Hermione feel special and happy like no one had ever before, and then there was Ron. She hated him with such a passion that even Hades would be jelous but she still kind of missed him every time he walked away. She couldn’t help but wish he would come through the door to apologise every time he walked out on her.

Hermione awoke from her trance to find that it was 11:37pm, she got home around 9pm? 10? It didn’t matter. The point was, she needed to get ready for bed. Before she fell asleep, Hermione checked another day on her calendar, she didn’t think she could spend all summer at her house like this. Maybe she’d owl Ginny and see if she could come spend the summer at the Burrow. Whatever, she decided it could wait until the morning.

****************************************

A week had gone by and Hermione was now excited, she had owled ginny, and was going to the Burrow on Friday! It was Monday so she only had to wait 5 days until she was back in the wizarding world!

Hermione loved her parents, and was in no way shape or form ungrateful for them, but they just didn’t understand the wizarding world. It's no woithout trying of course, but they'll only ever know so much.

Hermione couldn’t waste precious time experiencing magic when she was already deprived of it for 11 years. Plus Hermione couldn’t help but love the idea of not having parents around, of course Mrs. Wealey treated Hermione as her own but she still wasn’t her mum. 

Days past slowly with Hermione packing, reading, doing homework, packing some more, then reading some more, and doing homework some more, until finally, Friday arrived. Now, Hermione was originally going to just take the Knight bus, but Mr. Weasley insisted upon sending one of his children on a broom. He said that “the Knight bus is no place for a young witch alone” and that “Any one of my children would be happy to come escort you” so Hermione reluctantly agreed. 

Hermione worked out a time with Mr. Weasley for one of his children to “come escort her” (he never did mention who he was sending), they both agreed that 12:15am would be the best time considering, it would be pitch dark, and the clouds would be thick. Now all that was left to do was wait.

Hermione opened her Window and crawled out to sit on her roof at about 12:00am (She figured it would be easiest to pick her up from up there), and dragged her luggage out behind her. She’d said goodbye to her parents before they went to bed and had apologised for the short notice of leave. They said they understood, and that it was no big deal, but Hermione saw the sadness in their eyes as she turned away. Whatever, Hermione didn’t have the mental capacity to think about or deal with that right now.

As Hermione sat criss cross on her roof in a light blue cotton tank and a pair a striped matching shorts, she looked up at the stars, she traced the constellations with her eyes, taking in every sparkling little star, and counted all the planets, reciting their names.

Hermione continued on like this for a few more minutes until she noticed a red tuft of hair coming her way. Hermione assumed, and slightly hoped, Mr. Weasley would send Ron but as the boy came closer Hermione noticed his height, and his more athletic build. This boy had shoulders much more broad than Ron’s, as well as much longer legs, and a better haircut. This was none other than one of the Weasley Twins. Hermione couldn’t tell which one yet, as he was too far away to make out the fine details but she was almost sure by his posture it was Fred. 

For whatever reason the Weasley twins made Hermione very nervous, especially Fred. It could be their constant pranking, but they had never pranked her before, why should she expect them to now? 

Hermione was always watching Fred out of the corner of her eye, noticing small quirks and absentminded ticks. For example, whenever Fred was alone he would drum his fingers on the nearest surface, or the week before a test Fred would disappear for an hour sometimes two at night around 8pm. Eventually Hermione found out he would take a walk around the lake and then sit down at the quidditch pitch. She didn’t know what he was doing at the quidditch pitch, she wasn’t creepily following him. Hermione figured it was just a nice place to study quietly without giving away the fact that, no matter what they said, he really did care about getting somewhat good marks.

As the red haired, muscular boy approached her house, she realized that it was in fact Fred. Hermione’s hands got slightly clammy and she was suddenly aware of what she was wearing. Fred pulled up to her roof and stepped off his broom. 

He looked at her with a smile and threw her a casual “Wotcher Mione’!”

“Hey Fred” Hermione shyly spoke, a pink tinge seeping into her face.

“Couldn’t wait to see me could you?” said Fred teasingly

Hermione blushed but replied coolly “well actually it was your brother I was hoping to see.”

Fred chuckled but hermione thought she saw his smile falter, “which one?” he asked surprisingly seriously.

“Honest or snarky?” Hermione giggled.

Fred shrugged “Why not both?”

“Well if I were being snarky I’d say George but if I was being honest, Ron.”

Fred had his back turned toward and started to load her luggage onto the broom. Hermione had an inkling he didn’t like her answer. She shouldn’t have said Ron, Fred probably didn’t like the idea of her and him dating, she probably just made a huge fool of herself.

“You might want to grab a jumper, it’s quite chilly when you get up in the clouds” Fred said while easily situating the trunk Hermione took 5 minutes to scoot out the window.

Hermione’s attention was brought back to appearance and she felt quite bare, “oh right” said Hermione opening her window and quickly grabbing her favorite jumper, the jumper Mrs. Weasley knit her. She could guarantee her face looked as red as a strawberry.

When Hermione climbed back out of her window Fred had already remounted his broom, and was looking at her expectantly.

Hermione hadn't noticed until now, but Fred too was wearing the jumper that Mrs.Weasley had knit him, and his too was plum colored.

“Sorry, I didn’t bring another broom so unless you have one you’re going to have to ride with me” Fred said sounding almost giddy.

“I suppose I’ll be riding with you then. Please just don’t fly like Harry, he’s always spinning around, and flying straight down, and it’s always so fast looking, I just get worried about him, and then I think how horrible it would feel being on that broom, and I just-” Hermione’s fast paced rambling came to a halt, as she was cut off by Fred. 

Fred was chuckling lightly as he said “Hermione this isn’t quidditch, we’ll just be taking a leisurely fly over to my house. There won’t be any unexpected diving or unnecessary speeding going on.” This made Hermione feel a lot better. 

As Hermione clambered on the broom Fred spoke softly, “Uh, You’ll want to hold on, the take off can be bumpy.”

Hermione awkwardly held on to him, hands wrapping around his leanly muscular stomach. She could feel the hardness of muscle through his shirt and couldn’t help but admire what the years of quidditch had done. She realized what she was thinking, immediately turning red and tried to think of literally anything else.

Hermione quickly found out what he meant when Fred said take off could be rough, they had to leave the ground somewhat fast, and it was bumpy, almost like turbulence on a plane. When they got up above the clouds, Fred slowed the broom and turned back to Hermione.

“You alright?” he asked with a smile. Hermione felt amazing.

The night was beautiful above the clouds. On the ground you could only see between the breaks in the clouds, but now you could see everything, and Hermione was in awe. The cool night air was brushing her face and bare legs, now she was flushed for a whole other reason.

“This is ” Hermione said in a whisper light voice, caught between embarassment and amazement.

“Yeah” Fred agreed “most nights at the burrow I go out night flying, it’s nice to enjoy the night air and the starry sky rather than zooming around playing quidditch all the time. Don’t mention that to my brothers though” Fred added with a sort of wince, almost as though he regret saying anything about it.

“Wasn’t planning on it but, if you don’t mind me asking, why?” Hermione asked

Fred thought for a moment about how to phrase it “Some things I don’t need people knowing” he slowly spoke. Hermione made no indication of speaking, hoping he would elaborate. After 10 seconds Hermione decided not to press the question.

They sat in silence for a good couple minutes before- 

"SSCREEEEAACH!!!" An owl.

Hermione and Fred realized the owl was headed directly toward them so they decided to land.

They landed in a field, Hermione got off the broom and looked at Fred worriedly but he was just standing in front of her, broom laying beside him. Hermione hadn’t realised until now but they were in a clearing in the middle of the forest. It was beautiful here, little yellow wildflowers were sprinkled about the grass that came up knee high on Hermione. The night air was warmer down here, there was a warm breeze blowing Hermione’s hair behind her shoulders. 

Fred stood looking at Hermione for a moment and Hermione at him. They both jumped, hearing the screech of the owl again and sure enough it was flying right toward them. In its beak it clutched a letter, the owl swooped down to land on Hermione’s shoulder and dropped the letter right into her hand. Hermione saw Mr. Weasley’s handwriting spelling out her and Fred’s names’ if she hadn’t been panicking before, she surely was now. Hermione turned over the letter and opened it, she read aloud:

Dear Hermione and Fred,  
You must not come back to the burrow tonight,  
I need you to find somewhere to stay for the night.  
there have been sightings of Death Eaters around  
the area and Dumbledore says they won't hesitate  
to strike again. I've included 20 galleons  
so you can get two rooms at the leaky cauldron.  
I am so sorry about this.

Sincerely,  
Arthur

“Bloody hell” Fred spoke annoyed.

“Ugh, this is a mess” said Hermione.

“Well we’d better get going, we won't make it to The Leaky Cauldron until 2am, and thats if we go fast.” Fred sighed.

And with that they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's going to get Hermione? The Weasley siblings decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this chapter but I have a quick little notice for you.
> 
> I re-edited chapter one and fixed many punctuation and spelling errors, as well as some wording changes. Nothing will be confusing in this chapter if you decide not to re-read chapter one, but there are quite a few fixes. just thought you ought to know ;)

Chapter 2

Fred’s POV

“Well it’s not like you care, dunce!” Fred spoke heatedly.

“Oh and you do? She’s not even friends with you! Of course I care about Hermione, she’s one of the only reasons I pass my exams every year!”

“Oh shove it Ron” Ginny piped up “Why are you two even fighting about this, I’ll just go.” Ginny thought she’d just ended this argument but apparently not.

“Really Ginny? Absolutely not. You’re only 12 we are not sending you by yourself.” George chimed.

They’d been going on like this for a good 15 minutes. Molly had told them that one of them was to get Hermione from her house in muggle London tonight and to have it decided by the time she got back from grocery shopping. They had at least an hour before Mrs. Weasley got back.

“I need to get some time out of the house that’s why! You people are driving me mad!” Fred shouted.

“Well guess what? I don’t give a damn what you need! I’m going, I don’t see how this is even an argument!” Ron was getting red in the face as he yelled.

The truth was Fred didn’t know why he wanted to go so bad, all he knew was that this was an argument he needed to win.

“Ron, this is ridiculous, if we’re going to send you we might as well send Ginny” George spoke again.

“Ugh you guys suck!” Ron stomped up to his room.

It was settled then, Fred would be going to get Hermione tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm posting chapter three literally right after I post this so you don't get mad at me, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the leaky cauldron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the short length of the last two chapters, I promise they'll get longer.

chapter 3

Hermione and Fred walked into the Leaky Cauldron together feeling awkward. Fred requested two rooms on the top floor to which the clerk asked whether they wanted the adjoining rooms or completely separate.

Hermione looked at Fred as he turned to her.

"Adjoining considering the circumstances?" Fred didn't even grin which made Hermione scared, this must be serious.

Hermione wasn't daft. She knew that Sirius Black was a murderer and that he was escaped but that fact that the most joyous person she'd ever met wasn't able to give her a reassuring smile nearly brought her to tears on the spot.

the only thing she could muster up was a small nod, not meeting his eye.

"Right then, the two adjoining rooms please" Fred softly spoke.

"Follow me" said the desk clerk with a very monotone voice.

Fred and I were led up several sets of stairs and down a dimly lit hallway. The hallway was narrow and there were cobwebs in the corners but the place had a certain charm that made Hermione less afraid to be sleeping alone in an unfamiliar place tonight. She wished Harry were here right now, he'd know exactly what to say to make her feel better.

The clerk gave us each a key and pointed us at the two rooms. Fred thanked him and turned to open his room. He pushed the door open and quickly threw his stuff on the bed, Hermione heard it close behind him. She sighed. The metallic clicks the key sliding into the lock made Hermione shiver. She entered her room leaving the door propped open so she could drag her luggage inside. 

Once she'd settled her luggage in it's place, she flung herself on her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going in the right direction for this story?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope ya like it!


End file.
